Losing It
by youbettago
Summary: Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest- Sookie meets a beautiful stranger at her brother's pool party. Will she give him her V card? Duh, it's Eric! Lemony Goodness included.


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: Losing It**

**Your Pen name: Youbettago**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Jason, Pam, Amelia, Hoyt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did--these characters are awesomely fun. ******

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my first lemonade stand! Let me know. I'm totally new at writing nookie, so consider this CHERRY lemonade. ;)**

**~Amanda**

It was July, 1969, and I was a twenty year old virgin. It wasn't for lack of trying, let me tell you. I had been out with a few boys but it never seemed to be the right time - or the right boy. I had gotten so used to my sexual status that I didn't even think of it anymore, really. All of my friends just assumed I was focused on school and not free love. That was partially true. I loved school and loved my classes but I was kind of feeling the drag of my lacking social life. Maybe it would change this summer.

I was home from college on break, enjoying kicking back and swimming every day at my brother's house. It was odd being back in the house with him after living at school for the past two years. I didn't come home the previous summer since I had enrolled in some classes to get a jump on my sophomore year. Always the responsible one, I am. Our parents had died when we were both young, so my brother Jason had inherited the house. He was all I had left of family and I loved him dearly but he was a little wild sometimes.

"Sook! Sook, we got some people coming by tomorrow night for the moon thing. You think you could make some food? You know I don't do much but grill..." I heard him call to me as I lay on a towel next to the pool. The sun was my only vice. I loved to tan. I also liked to tan in peace without interruption, but it was his house. I was no gourmet chef but was a damn good cook and Jason loved having me at home because it meant home cooked meals for him. He could be an unappreciative ass sometimes but the one thing he never forgot to thank me for was dinner.

"We're having a party for the moon landing, Jay?" I asked as I squinted and turned my face up to look at him. This was big news and I for one was excited to see another planet.

"Yeah, Hoyt and some of the guys are coming over. Bringing some people from Shreveport in, too. They want to have a pool party and shit. You know I never turn down a party when there'll be girls in swim suits, Sook." Jason waggled his eyebrows with that last part. _My brother, the man whore._

"Sure, I guess I'll make some stuff but you are paying for it. I don't have the money to feed your friends, Jason."

He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek, thanking me and saying he'd leave some money inside. He quickly ran out and hopped in his truck. I could hear him laying rubber down our street for a good twenty seconds. I had to snicker at him. He was just such a boy.

After laying out a while longer I finally meandered into the house, grabbed the note and money Jason had left and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I made my way to the store and grabbed everything I thought I'd need and was glad that Jason had left me plenty of money. He really liked to have people over and never skimped on that front. I finally made it back to the house by five p.m. and had just put everything away when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is that my best friend in the whole world?" I heard a sweet familiar female voice reply.

"Amelia! Oh, so glad you called! Where are you, why aren't you here yet?"

"Aww, the Beetle blew a tire a couple hours out. It's almost done being fixed. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be around when I got there."

"Flat tire? You ok? Yeah, I'll be around all night. The Little Prince is out _entertaining_ someone tonight," I snickered. Amelia knew all about my brother and his womanizing ways.

"Cool. I'll be on the road again in a few and see you in a couple hours, Sookie! Love you! Gotta go!"

"Love you! See you soon, Ame!" I hung up the phone excited. Amelia had been my best friend for years. She and I were at different colleges now but tried to see each other whenever we could. She had agreed to come stay with Jason and me for a couple of weeks before going to see her parents. I couldn't wait! She was just so much fun and everyone seemed to have a blast around her. She was nothing if not a good luck charm.

I checked to make sure the guest room was all set up for her, fluffed the pillows on her bed. I set out in the kitchen and made side dishes and was just rolling pie crusts when I heard the front door open. It had been a couple of hours so I assumed it was Amelia. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard her squeal at the sight of the kitchen.

"Pies!! Oh yes, Sookie. I knew I loved you from the moment we met. Are these for me?!" she asked as she came to sit on a barstool at the counter I was working on. She eyed the crusts like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Hands off! These are for Jason. He and Hoyt are having some pool party tomorrow night for the moon landing and he asked me to cook for him. I'm almost done in here--won't be too much longer."

Amelia immediately perked up. "Party, eh? Will there be... _boys_ at this party? Boy's we _don't know_, perhaps?" She had that look in her eye and a devious smile on her face.

"Well, knowing Jason there will be _girls_ here too. I hope you brought your suit. I guess there are some people from Shreveport coming. Should be plenty for you to chose from, love." Amelia was a free spirit and didn't have any problems with one night stands. I respected her. She was pretty discreet about it but that didn't mean I wanted that life too. She was the only one of my friends who knew I was still a virgin.

We chatted for a bit more as I finished the pies. Then we made a few appetizers together while catching up on her family and Jason's latest antics. We laughed and joked as if we had never been apart.

Finally, I settled her into her room and went to my own. I figured tomorrow would be a long day tidying up the house and making sure the pool area looked nice so I needed to get a good night's rest. I made a mental list of everything I wanted to do the next day as I was drifting off to sleep.

---

"Rise and shine!" Amelia said as she came into my room holding pure gold in each of her hands.

"Mmmmm, you made coffee! Will you come back to college with me and wake me this way everyday?" I teased as I took a mug from her and sat up in bed.

"Yeah, not so much, Sleeping Beauty! You know it's noon already, right? I've never known you to sleep in late. What did you do yesterday before I got here, run a marathon?"

"Noon!! Crap! Ame, I have to tidy up the house and the deck! Shit shit shit." I threw back my covers and gulped the coffee down before I could spill it on myself.

After pulling on come clothes and brushing my teeth I scooted outside to make sure the area surrounding the pool and deck looked good. There were few pool toys laying around so I tucked them in a neat little pile. I set the area to rights and continued my inspection inside. After about an hour of cleaning I was finally satisfied with the place and turned my attentions to the kitchen. Amelia helped me put the finishing touches on the food and we both hustled to our bedrooms and began yelling back and forth about what to wear.

I wasn't really as fussy about clothes as Amelia was, so I opted to wear my black bikini with a clover green short peasant dress over it and some cute wedge espadrilles. Amelia was in a dark purple halter bikini and a tie dyed wrap skirt with flip flops. She looked amazing, as always.

An hour later, Jason strolled in and went straight to the shower to wash off the perfume he had brought through the house on last night's clothes. That was nothing new.

Hoyt showed up not long after that and opened the fridge to put in all the beer he'd brought but quickly realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Wow Sook! You guys made a lot of really delicious looking stuff! Is there enough ice in the freezer for me to put all this in a cooler outside instead?" he called out to me as he eyed the food that was crammed into the fridge.

"Should be Hoyt, if not we can run into town and get some more." I ran to the garage to get an ice chest and quickly came back to help him load all the beer in. The three of us sat and visited for a while and then were joined by Jason. Amelia and I started to put out some food when more guests arrived and suddenly there was music and splashing and laughter filling our house and back yard. It was a perfect summer afternoon and I couldn't help but enjoy myself as I watched my brother live up to his legacy as being the life of the party. He was such a goober, but I loved him.

I was on my way back inside, having just delivered the steaks to Jason at the grill. The house was empty as everyone was in the pool or sitting on the deck snacking on the buffet and I took a minute to enjoy the peace and quiet. I grabbed a beer from the fridge that I had stashed away earlier and leaned against the counter with my eyes closed, just listening to the sounds around me. I was so engulfed in my own thoughts I didn't notice that someone had come in until I felt a tap my shoulder. I swear I about jumped out of my skin and let out an exasperated, "Shit!" as I whirled around only to be met square in the face with a wall of chest.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," I heard echo through the muscles I was still pressed against.

"Hmm, who.." I mumbled, oh so less than eloquently as I regrettably backed away from the warm almost-embrace of the extremely tall stranger. My words stopped when my gaze made it all the way up to his face. He was so tall, maybe six and a half feet. He was easily the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I don't mean beautiful in a girly way either. His face was ripped straight from a Greek statue and what I could see of his body from the tight tee shirt he wore mirrored that. My mouth instantly watered and I felt my cheeks flush.

He let out a stifled chuckle, no doubt seeing the pink blush color my face had taken on. His golden hair hung at the sides of his face and bounced with each laugh.

"Sorry, this is Jason's house, right?" the stranger asked me. His incredibly deep and blue eyes stared into my pale blues. I felt as if he could see my thoughts with those powerful orbs. I quickly realized that I was being a fool headed idiot and found my voice actually did work properly.

"Yes! This is Jason, my brother's, house. Sorry, I'm Sookie!" I said as I stuck my hand out. _Can't forget my manners even if I had already drooled on this man's chest. Or __at__ his perfect chest. __God..._

He smiled at me and I swear my knees almost buckled! He had the sexiest damn lopsided grin. His perfect pink lips framed beautiful white teeth. His chin had the lightest bit of blond stubble and the corners of his eyes wrinkled up just pulling you into him. I could stare at him all day--that is, if he wouldn't think I was a moron while doing it.

"Hey, I'm Eric. My friend Pam said this party was happening and that I should come by. I hope that's okay." I had been so struck by his eyes that his voice had finally penetrated my haze. It was deep and husky and sounded like sex. I felt my pulse quicken and a warmth start in my belly that I didn't know I possessed. I knew I was in trouble when I had a flash across my brain of taking this man to my bedroom and offering my virginity to him. _Wait, did he just say a girl invited him here? Should have known... the hot ones are never available..._

"Oh," I started. I might have sounded a bit dejected. "Yeah, I don't know all of Jason's friends so she may already be outside. Everyone is swimming and Jason just fired up the grill. There's beer out back and some sodas and stuff in the fridge here so just grab whatever you'd like." I smiled my trademark nervous grin and quickly got back into hostess mode.

"Wouldn't that be a bit forward of me?" he said. I must have had a confused look on my face because he just stood there, staring at me with those too perfect eyes. It finally clicked. _Did he just come on to me?!_ Did he want to grab _me?_ Yes, please!

I could have come up with any number of equally suggestive replies. Instead, in my inexperience, I just blushed and said, "Why don't I show you out back so you can find your girlfriend and get a drink." Idiot. Chicken. Stupid, idiot chicken! "We're going to come in to watch the moon landing in a bit, so make your self at home," I added. _Yes, make yourself at home. My bedroom is the second door on the right. You can stay with me, handsome stranger…_

I didn't chance another look at his gorgeous face. I just grabbed the beer I had almost dropped several times during our brief exchange and started towards the back door. I was just about to open the sliding glass door when I felt Eric adjust the small puffy sleeve of my dress that had bunched up at some point. He leaned down and I could feel his warmth on my neck as he practically breathed, "I never said she was my girlfriend." I instantly wanted to jump in the pool to cool my raging hormones down. I smiled as I opened the glass door and stepped out into the warm night.

An hour later, Jason turned on the television and called everyone in. The astronauts were actually about to set foot on the moon. I can't tell you how exciting it was to watch and hear them all the way from space! I stood in the back of the living room just taking the scene of our crowded house in. There had to be about thirty people in the living room all perched on any surface they could find, and several were sitting on the floor. We all watched for over an hour just in awe of what was happening. I suddenly felt so small and insignificant that I just wanted to take a breather and get out of the house for a while. I had already seen what I wanted to on the TV, so I sauntered out back and checked on everything.

I noticed that we were indeed almost out of ice, so I decided I would run that errand. Jason was leaning on the arm of the couch and I bent down close to him to tell him I was headed to the store for provisions. Without even taking his eyes off me he reached in his pocket and grabbed some bills, stuffing them into my hand.

I went to Amelia and bent down to her level also, the pretty blonde she had been talking to eyed me and I was sure she was looking down my dress to my cleavage.

"I'm heading to the store. We're out of ice. You need anything, Ame?"

"Nah, Sook. I'm fine." She turned to the leering blonde. "Pam, you want anything at the store? Sookie is going to get ice."

"Oh, this is Sookie?" she asked, turning her gaze back to me with a new sparkle in her eye. "Yes, I think there is something I need. Let me grab some money. I'll be right back." She hurriedly skipped away as I turned towards my room to grab my keys.

A minute later I came back out to Amelia. "Sorry Sook! Pam is a little drunk already. I was telling her about you earlier and she was sayin' she really liked your cooking." She had a smile on her face that told me one thing: she was lying.

"I don't want to wait all day for Pam. Tell her I'll be out front, ok?" I said as I stood up and walked out to the front of the house. I didn't want to dwell on what she wasn't telling me. I knew I could corner her later and make her spill it. I leaned up against my car, just thinking about what I had just witnessed on television and feeling smaller all over again. Thank god I was already outside lamenting or I might have driven myself crazy!

"Hey, can I give you a ride to the store?" I heard. Just before I turned around I was alerted by my tingling nether regions who the voice belonged to. Hot dreamy Eric was standing there looking all sexy and shit, waiting for my reply.

"How did you know I was going to the store?" Oh my God. He had his tee shirt in his hands. He was just wearing shorts. Wet shorts. They clung to his legs, among other things. His chest had drops and rivulets of water all over, running down his perfectly sculpted muscles. I think I might have fainted if I hadn't been digging my nails into my palms so hard. I willed my eyes up to his face. His blonde hair was wet and clinging to his shoulders. God, I was just gone at that point. He would be my undoing.

"Oh, well Pam said you were going and she asked if I'd get something for her. Is that cool?" He grabbed his hair and wrung it out before he began pulling on his tee shirt. His muscles flexed and strained as he put on the sexiest damn show I'd ever seen. Before I knew what my mouth was doing - I sure knew what I w_anted_ it to do - I had agreed to let him drive me to the store.

We made our way to the sidewalk and Eric guided me to his car. God, so perfect. He had a bright orange '66 Chevelle. As I hopped in the passenger side I glanced back, taking note of the large back seat. _Plenty of room..._ the little vixen inside of me said.

The ride to the store was short, and before I knew it Eric had us parked and was walking beside me through the front doors. He told me he'd be right back and ran to get whatever Pam had requested as I turned towards the ice. I grabbed a couple of bags and went to stand in line. In just a minute Eric returned with something small in his large hands. _Oh his hands. Don't get me started on those hands and what I wanted them to do to me..._

"Tootsie Pops? That's what Pam wanted!?" I almost snorted with the absurdity of it.

Eric almost looked a little sheepish when he replied. "Yeah, well I think she just wanted me to have an excuse..." he started and then smiled that damn panty-melting smile at me.

Thank god I was holding two bags of very cold ice because I felt like I was about to burst into flame at that moment. I turned around so Eric wouldn't catch the crazy grin I had on my face as his words sunk in. Pam wanted him to have an excuse to go to the store with me? Pam wanted him to come with me? Why?

With my back still to him I handed my money to the cashier for all of the items and scooped up the ice as I said, "Who said you needed an excuse?" I turned around and gave him a sweet little smile as I made my way to the doors. _What has gotten into me?!_ I thought, walking towards the car.

After I stowed the ice in the back and got in, Eric turned in his seat to face me. His arm rested along the seat and his hand was dangerously close to my shoulder. He said, "What is it about you? Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are?" He didn't come any closer although I could tell he wanted to. I just giggled and asked, "Just how much have you had tonight? Should I be driving us?"

He looked directly into my eyes and said, "I've only had one, right after I got to the party. I had to have something to take the edge off since I'd just met the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." He wasn't smiling now. In fact he looked stone sober and completely serious. He also looked sexy as hell and I wanted nothing more than to jump him in the backseat but I just giggled and leaned over to give him a chaste peck on his cheek. He looked stunned for a moment, then grinned at me and started the car. Creedence was on the radio as he backed out of the spot and I began to tap my foot to the song _I Put A Spell On You_. He certainly had.

Did I really just kiss this gorgeous man? Did he really just tell me I was beautiful? _The most beautiful?!_ Yes, my virginity was in serious peril with Eric, and I didn't even care.

We chit-chatted on the short car ride and we were still chatting away when we walked into the now empty house. I could hear the music back on so everyone must have decided to head to the pool once again. Amelia was coming out of the bathroom and said she needed help with something in her room so Eric took the ice and candy out to the back as I followed her down the hall.

"Spill it! I saw you grinning like a fool through the back door when that guy Eric got here and now you look like you are high on fairy dust! So spill it--you like him or what?" Boy, she didn't waste any time.

"Ame, he's so totally out of my league, don't you think? But god, he's hot and he told me I was beautiful. I swear almost assaulted him in the parking lot! Hey, what was that thing with Pam by the way?" I think all my words ran together. I was still on my Eric high and not thinking straight.

"Ahhhh, so you _do_ like him." She had a grin like the Cheshire cat on her face; that could mean one thing and one thing only. Amelia was up to no good. "Oh, Pam. Isn't she hot? She might have tried to get information about you from me earlier. It might have been right after Eric asked about you. But if you don't think you have a chance, I can tell her you aren't interested..." That bitch. She knew how to work me over, that's for sure!

"He asked about me?! What did she say exactly? What did you tell her, Amelia?!" I sounded like a cross between a thirteen year old girl and a stalker. I did not like my own tone.

Amelia laughed at me and told me not to worry--it wasn't much. Pam had just asked if I was single and the basics like that. Amelia had given her next to nothing, saying only that I was home for summer from college and not a bimbo. Thanks, Ame. 'Not a bimbo.' _Okay, there are worse things to be._ I shrugged.

We laughed at my being so giddy for a bit after I gave her a play by play of the store run, then made our way back out to the yard. Amelia flittered back over to Pam near some chairs and I spotted Jason near the pool. I wanted to see if he needed anything so I began to walk in his direction. I was nearly there when a couple of guys started rough-housing and knocked me over. _Fan-freakin-tastic_. I knew I'd take a hard hit if I hit the pavement so I tried to lean to my left once I knew I wasn't going to recover. My target was the soft water of the pool.

What I actually ended up landing on was Eric. He was in the pool and managed to dive and catch me so I didn't fully submerge, but I might as well have because the only thing that didn't go under was my head. Here I was, soaking wet in my dress and sandals in the arms of Adonis in swim trunks. It wouldn't have been so bad at all except on the way down my espadrille caught the pavement and I twisted my ankle.

"Son-of-a!" I started to say as Eric brought his arms up under me and pulled my clothes-clad body toward his naked and rock hard abs. God his arms felt good under me... Stupid pain in my stupid ankle had to go and remind me that I couldn't just stay there forever.

"You okay, Sookie? You know that you aren't supposed to dive in the shallow end, right?" he said with a laugh and began carrying me to the steps.

"I think I twisted my ankle on the way down. Shit, I'm sorry I totally fell on you!"

He chuckled as he said, "You didn't fall on me, I _grabbed_ for you." Then he winked. He walked up the steps and out of the water effortlessly with me in his arms. Boy was strong. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I wiped water away from my face with the other. He was taking us straight to some lounges that were empty in the far corner of the yard.

"Which ankle is it?" he asked as he set me down to lie on the lounge chair.

"Right one."

He sat down and gently pulled off my soaked sandals, being very careful and gentle. I briefly registered that my dress was absolutely clinging to my body giving him a view of every curve I had. I looked down to see that my nipples were hard and visible from under my dress. I began to tug it off since I was wearing a bikini underneath as Eric inspected my ankle for damage. It didn't hurt that bad but I dreaded walking on it anytime soon.

"Doesn't look broken, but you should stay off of it," I heard him say. I only heard him because at that moment I had the soaking wet dress wrapped around my head trying to pull it off, failing miserably.

I heard him laugh and he said "Can I help you out of your clothes, Sookie?" as he tried to untangle me. _Can I help you out of yours?_ _Yes, please, all of them. Now!_ I'd swear I was acting like a drunken fool if I didn't know any better.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to die in there," I said to him after he handed me the mass of wet fabric. I wrung it out and hung it on the back of the lounge.

Eric was staring at me in my black bikini like he was in the desert eyeing a mirage. He appeared to shake himself and snap out of his momentary daze and said, "Do you want to get back in the pool and swim a bit with me? Keep some weight off the ankle?" His blue sapphires turned to puppy dog eyes and I couldn't turn him down. I was already soaked and admittedly the water did feel amazing.

"Sure, but I think I need some help back in if you wouldn't mind giving me another ride." I might have put a touch of sassy in my voice when I said it. I won't lie--I wanted him to touch me more, touch my bare skin.

I didn't have to ask him twice. Before I knew it he had scooped me up and was holding me close to him as we made our way back to the pool. I saw Amelia give me a look as Eric was getting us back in the water. She and Pam were up on the deck watching as he waded us towards the far end away from everyone else. Let her look. I was in the arms of a god, damnit! _She_ had even agreed he was perfection. I secretly hoped she was jealous and wondered where the heck that thought had come from.

"Looks like all the rafts are in use. Guess you'll just have to use me instead," he said as he swiftly and expertly swung me around so I was on him piggy-back style before I could say Marco Polo. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. _Please, please, please let this man like me as much as I seem to already like him.  
_  
I was laughing and telling Eric he must be part dolphin as he swam us around the pool for a while. He told me a couple of times to hold my breath and then he dove under with me on his back, popping back up. He made me forget my growing attraction for him, but as soon as an empty raft floated by and he placed me on it I remembered oh so quickly how hot he made me.

Eric pulled my raft and walked us over to the corner as he sat on the small step there, laying his arms across my midsection to hold the raft close to him, almost as if I was lying across his lap in the water. The touch of his skin on my abdomen made my insides scream out for more. How do you make a move on a guy this hot? I had never made a pass at a guy, and I didn't know how to but boy did I want to. I had just about made up my mind that I would just ask him what he was doing for the rest of the night and see if he got my hint when he took the reins from me.

He started to say something and then stopped. A few seconds later he asked if my ankle was feeling better.

"It is now, thanks to your expert care," I said. I moved my hands to rest on his forearms that were still across my stomach. I absent-mindedly traced circles on them and gently squeezed.

After a couple of minutes like that, he pulled me in a little closer and looked into my eyes. "Sookie, would your brother try to kick my ass," he started, looking around and then looking back at my face, "if I kissed you right now?" He finished it very quietly. If my face hadn't been less than a foot from his I might not have heard it.

I don't know what came over me. I have never been so bold, but I wanted this man's lips on mine more than I wanted air at that second.

"You shouldn't be worried about my brother because I'll kick your ass if you _don't_ kiss me right now."

The look of shock was on his face very briefly, followed swiftly by a look of lust. That damn sexy grin appeared and his hands moved to my hips to turn me towards him and pull me in closer. I closed my eyes as his perfectly soft lips ghosted like butterfly wings over mine. They fluttered once more, then came at me full force. I brought my hand up to his gorgeous face as his tongue darted out to trace my lips and then press between them seeking entrance. I parted them and felt him smile against me as his tongue began to massage my own.

I had kissed a few boys before, but now I was kissing a man. _A man who knew damn well how to kiss._ I moaned lightly as his hand moved to my back and the other pushed the raft out from under me. Without breaking contact of our passionate kiss, Eric had placed me on his lap and was holding me tight with both arms wrapped around me. God I never wanted to be anywhere else ever again. I wanted to live in this man's embrace and kiss him for the rest of my life. I had the fleeting thought that this was where I was meant to be as our kiss deepened and I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped one arm up around his neck and tangled my fingers into his wet hair, pulling lightly to expose his neck to my hungry mouth. I heard him let out a growl as I placed sloppy open-mouth kisses under his jaw and down to his collar bone. I nipped and sucked at the wet skin, savoring each noise I heard coming from him. I was just about to tell him to carry me into the house when I felt him stiffen and let out a soft, "Oh, _shit_!"

"What the hell are you doin', Sook!" I heard bellowing out from the deck across the pool. _Shit_ was right. It was my cockblocking brother, Jason.

I buried my face in Eric's chest and began to laugh. Getting caught making out by your friends? Not so bad. Getting caught making out by your older brother in _his_ pool? Not so groovy.

I heard everyone else start hollering and laughing and heard Amelia tell Jason, "Aww, she's just having a little fun, Jason. Don't worry about her. She's a big girl." I loved that pain in the ass at that moment.

I turned in Eric's lap to look at Jason, not ignorant to just what had _popped_ up while we had been _getting acquainted_. He called out to me, "You okay, Sis? That guy's not bothering you, is he?" as he took a step closer to the pool and gave the 'protective brother' stance.

"No, Jason, he's not bothering me. I'm fine. Go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone!" I made a 'shoo' motion with my hand and watched as he got a sly little smile on his face and turned back to the brunette he had been talking to. _That was easier than I thought; he must be in a good mood._

I turned as well and looked up into Eric's highly amused face.

"Well I guess he's _not _going to kick my ass. That's a relief," he teased and kissed me gently on my oh-so-ready lips. I made a decision then and there that I wanted to bed this man. It might not be tonight, but it would happen. First things first, I wanted out of this pool, away from prying eyes, and I wanted Eric with me.

"Can you help me into the house? There's something I need," I said into his lips as I kissed him.

"Absolutely," was all he said as he pulled me in tighter and stood up, stepped out of the pool and practically sprinted towards the house. I reached out for the door to let us in, then slid it shut behind us as he held tightly onto me.

"Where?" was all he asked as I directed him down the hall. I stopped him in front of the linen closet and reached in for two towels, then pointed to my door.

This was it. I was bringing a man into my room. I wanted to jump up and down with excitement but two things stopped me: looking like a fool in front of said man and a bum ankle.

Eric shut the door behind us with his foot as he tossed me playfully down on the bed. I bounced and let out a giggle. I handed a towel up to him as I sat up and began wiping the water off of myself.

Once we were toweled off a bit, I threw my towel down by the door and he did the same. I scooted up the bed on my back and kept my eyes on his the entire time, willing him to come with me. He did, crawling up on his hands and knees until he was hovering directly above me.

"What did you need, Sookie?" he said as he leaned down and kissed my neck, brushing my long wet hair off to the side. The sensation of his words on my skin sent shivers down every inch of me straight to my core. This next part was going to be difficult.

"You," I started out. "I needed you here, in private, so I could tell you something." I put my hands on his shoulders as he lifted his face up to look into my face. I squeezed to let him know I wanted him right there, that he hadn't taken things the wrong way.

Eric sunk down and put his weight on my body. Oh god, he felt so good on top of me. He rested his chin lightly in his hand, elbow propping him up above me and continued looking into my eyes as he said, "I'm right here, and I'm all yours," and gave me a smile. _I'm dead. I'm totally dead and this is heaven. He's mine.  
_  
I put my hands to my face. How do you tell someone who you are absolutely _positive_ must be a sex god that you are a virgin and you want them to be your first?

"Sookie, you can tell me..." he said as he rubbed his knuckles along my side. I wanted to melt. I _was_ melting. I could feel my _melting_ pooling between my legs already.

"Eric, I...I'm..." I started, still hiding behind my hands. _Damnit, you are a grown-ass woman. Stop acting like a child. Just spill it._

I took my hands away from my face. He looked like the most innocent angel ever painted. He looked patient and understanding, caring and loving. How could you keep anything from that face?

I was so quiet when I said it, I myself didn't even register that I had told him my biggest secret. "I'm a virgin." _There, you did it. Good job, Stackhouse._

As soon as I realized that it had passed my lips my hands flew back to my already blushing face. I could feel the heat from my cheeks on my palms, but then I felt something else. I felt Eric bending his face down and kissing my chest. I took my hands away again and looked at him as he planted another kiss and looked up at me.

"What? Say something!" I finally whispered after we had been staring at each other for what felt like an hour but was probably only a minute or two.

He smiled at me. "Sookie, I was afraid you were going to tell me that you had a boyfriend or something that would just break my heart. Instead you tell me that you've never been with a guy. Honestly, Sookie, it's a shock. I can't believe someone as beautiful as you is still a virgin." _Break his heart? Was he admitting I had his heart?_

"So.. wait. Are you okay with it?" I asked him.

He paused briefly before saying, "I'm okay with it as long as you tell me when to stop. I don't want you to feel rushed into anything." Yep, total keeper.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I'd been holding and put my hand to his cheek. _Now for step two..._

"Eric, I only wanted to tell you before you found out on your own." I watched his face as he realized what I was telling him. I was giving myself to him, being completely open and honest with him.

He pushed himself up off of me and brought his lips to mine with an intensity and passion I can say has never been duplicated in the history of the world. He felt on fire, his warm tongue expertly massaging mine as I brought my hands over the tight muscles in his back and shoulders. I could feel his growing arousal on my leg and was suddenly scared. It felt so big!

"Sookie," he whispered between kisses, "Are you sure?" He kissed down my cheek and neck to my collarbone.

"Look at me, Eric." He did as I asked. "I want this. I want you. I'm ready." I meant what I said and I tried to send my assurance to him through our eye contact. That was all it took. He smiled at me--not his sexy smirk but a genuine warm-hearted smile.

Eric got up off the bed and locked the door. I turned on the lava lamp on my desk and he took my cue and turned off the overhead light. The room was enveloped in a purple glow that gave off just enough light to see Eric clearly as he made his way back to me.

"Sookie, do you have..." Eric started, but I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I'm on the pill. Is that okay?"

He nodded and said, "It's been awhile for me, and I've _always_ used protection. Is that okay for you?" He was rubbing his hands at my sides. I trusted him. I don't know why but I did. Looking into his eyes, I didn't think he would be able to lie without them giving it away. I just nodded at him. I didn't want to talk anymore.

I ran my hands up Eric's smooth chest and up to his neck, standing on tip-toe to kiss his lips sweetly. I heard a small sigh from him as my lips trailed his jaw to his collar bone that let me know he liked what I was doing. Eric began to untie my bikini top and I felt it slip off of me and fall to the floor as I moved my hands around to his back and brought them down to his waistband. I continued kissing my way across his chest as I took one of his nipples in my mouth, running my hands lower and squeezing his phenomenal backside. I heard a rumble from his chest as I did and suddenly he had picked me up and brought me back to the bed, laying me down gently. I watched as he bent down and hooked his fingers into the sides of my bikini bottoms and tugged them slowly down my legs until he had slipped them over my feet and deposited them somewhere on the floor without so much as a glance in their direction. His eyes were on me the entire time, drinking my naked body in.

"You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky?" he said, so softly I barely heard him. Eric stared into my eyes as he stood again and untied his shorts, slowly sliding them down, stepping out of them and climbing onto the bed. The brief glimpse of him completely naked took my breath away. He was perfection. _How did I get so lucky? _was more like it.

I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me. I was so worked up that I was ready for him now, but he had other ideas. He kissed his way down my neck to my chest, cupping my breast with one hand and taking a nipple in his mouth. I closed my eyes and gasped as I let the sensations take over. He continued until I thought I would explode, then moved further down, kissing my belly button on the way.

Eric brushed his cheek along the inside of my thighs as he settled in between them, wrapping my legs up and over his shoulders as his hands came around me. He leaned in and just as his mouth was about to touch me he looked up and winked at me. The next sensation I felt was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Eric licked my folds from bottom to top, using his thumbs to spread me. I moaned and pushed my hips towards him in appreciation. He continued massaging me with his tongue until he found my sensitive nub, taking it between his lips and gently sucking. I moaned with the intensity and instantly felt the pressure building in me. The god between my legs then moved one hand to my entrance, gently pushed a digit inside of my hot wet core sending new sensations unlike anything I'd ever felt from the top of my head all the way down through my toes. I felt him add a second finger and I realized that I was beginning to moan louder and louder, moving my hips towards him with each thrust.

"Eric... I'm... I'm..." The pressure in my head was so great and I felt the blood begin to boil in me. Eric sucked hard and plunged his fingers into me faster and faster until I fell right over the edge. My vision blurred and I saw stars, literally. I was gasping for air and looked down as I felt Eric crawling up the bed towards me once more. I latched my arms around the man who had just given me my first orgasm, aching to have him inside me. He kissed me and I could taste myself on him as I sucked hard on his tongue, wanting to take in any part of him I could.

"Eric, please. I want you now," I managed to get out in between my ragged breaths and fervent kisses. "Just be slow..."

I watched as Eric positioned himself at my entrance. He rubbed gently along my all-too-ready folds and looked at me. "I'll be slow and gentle, but it will hurt a little," he said quietly.

I nodded at him and matched his stare as he gently started into me. I took in a sharp breath as I felt him spread my walls slowly, and tried to relax as I felt him gently push in a fraction of an inch at a time. I felt a sharp pain for just a few seconds as Eric's hips met mine. He was all the way in and I felt completely and utterly filled. He paused for a moment and bent down to kiss me gently before he slowly pulled back out. The pain was replaced with a pleasure even greater than he had already given me and I was soaking up every second trying to commit it to memory. Eric pushed into me slowly a few more times before I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him to me faster. He simply smiled down at me and obliged. I broke his gaze to look down as he entered me. Watching the two of us connect like this was so erotic to me and my moaning let him know it. His pace increased and he plunged into me with a new vigor.

I could hear his small groans as I moved my hand to his nipple and gently pinched and pulled it. He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated, '"Ahhhhhh," as I moved my mouth to his other nipple and sucked. I was losing my mind and knew I was on the verge of another orgasm.

"Sookie, I'm almost there. Come with me, love." As he said it he gently tilted my hips up while thrusting into me again. He hit a completely new spot in me and I came unglued. Every time he rushed back into me it felt like a shiver from the inside out, building towards an explosion of sensations. I was practically screaming with every pulse and my fingers and toes began to tingle as I felt the blood rushing to my head again.

"Eric.. ahhhh.... ahhh!"

"Oh, shit, Sookie! Ahhhh!" he called out at the same time. I could feel him pulse inside me with his release and I hugged him tightly into me as it set off my own. My eyes were wide open yet all I could see was bright white light. My whole body was on fire and I felt more alive then I ever had before. Eric collapsed on top of me and all I could do was wrap myself around him. After a minute of nothing but the sound of our panting, Eric brought his head up from my shoulder to look into my eyes as I ran my fingers into his messy blond hair.

"That was..." he started to say.

"Yeah..." I breathed out, still dazed from the mind bending orgasm he had just given me.

Eric rolled over and lay next to me as I curled into his side with my head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest, feeling completely sated and relaxed. He kissed the top of my head and sighed, sounding just as contented as I was.

Finally, after a few minutes he said, "Sookie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at him, setting my chin on his chest. _What could he be sorry for? He was perfect!_

"For not coming to one of Jason's parties sooner to find you. You're amazing," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I giggled and saw him smile as I said, "Well, then I guess you'll just have to make it up to me all summer long."

He did, for two glorious months. Eric and I had our Summer of Love and each day was better than the one before. We spent a lot of our time in the Chevelle which he even let me drive a few times. He said it was hot seeing me drive it and every time I did we ended up in the backseat. I dreaded the end of summer every day and every night, knowing that my time with Eric was coming to a close. We never discussed it, choosing instead to just enjoy our time together, until finally a week before I was due to leave Eric gave me the biggest shock of the summer.

"Sookie, I'm leaving to head back to Shreveport next week and I'd really..." he started.

_"WHAT?!"_ I cut him off. "You're going to _Shreveport?!_" I practically shrieked at him. I had a huge smile on my face and I'm sure he thought I looked like a crazy person.

Hesitantly, he started his reply. "Y-yeah. I have a job at my uncle's shop there. I just took the summer off to come hang out with everyone before they went back to school. Why? What's wrong?" His face told me he really didn't know and I was suddenly so happy that tears just started streaming down my face.

"Eric, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is great! I know we never talked about my school but maybe we should have." I paused. Would he even want to still see me after the summer? I had to hope, so I continued. "Honey, I live in Shreveport. That's where I go to school." I waited. I watched his face. At first it was almost like he didn't comprehend what I had said. Slowly, a smile spread across his gorgeous and talented lips as he grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around. He peppered my face and neck with kisses and finally asked me if I'd be his girlfriend. I agreed and we began making plans for our trip back home together.

I'll never forget that first summer. It was the first of our life together and it holds countless memories. I can still remember the way Eric's face looked in the purple glow of my lava lamp when he took my virginity. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect first time and even though Eric is the only man I've ever slept with, I know it wouldn't be better with anyone else. We truly made love that first time and it's continued to grow even deeper ever since. We still have Eric's old Chevelle, and every summer we drive it listening to Creedence thinking about the Summer of 1969.


End file.
